


By Any Other Name

by kamisado



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamisado/pseuds/kamisado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels go by many names, but they all fall in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

They called her Anael. The magnificent leader, she showed the garrison into battle countless times: they chanted her name with gay abandon when they returned with the fruits of their victories. Dean calls her Anna; he gasps her new name in the backseat of a fogged up Impala as he ruins a former angel. She fell for humanity, and humanity did she receive.  
  
They called him Uriel. The strong warrior, he knew what he wanted and how to get it: they cheered for him when he returned from battle, demon blood splashed upon his weapon and a leer on his lips. Dean calls him Lucifer’s Bitch; he mutters his new name under his breath when the former angel is brought up in conversation. He fell for a battle, and a battle did he receive.  
  
They called him Lucifer. The strongest of all the archangels, he loved with all his heart: there was nobody who worshipped God so much as he did, and he did not wish to bow to humanity. Dean calls him Satan; he spits the name from his mouth like bile, as he thinks of all the former archangel has done. He fell for hell, and hell did he receive.  
  
They called him Castiel. The obedient soldier, he was steadfast and strong: they obeyed his commands and spoke of him with reverence when they returned from a war. Dean calls him Cas; he speaks the name with joy, with exasperation, with fondness, whenever they are together. He fell for love, and love did he receive.  



End file.
